


virtue comes at a price

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 04:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: “Do you wish to be virtuous or happy young Cleophas?” Dolores asks her.





	virtue comes at a price

“Do you wish to be virtuous or happy young Cleophas?” Dolores asks her. They had been sharpening weapons, just the two of them, and she’s sure now that it was by design. 

“Virtuous of course, it is needed to be an Iron Sister,” comes her answer, textbook.

“Indeed,” Dolores says, and Cleophas sharpens the next sword, doesn’t let anything give away the sudden chill in her stomach. 

“Impurities may give rise to happiness, if you wish for such shallow things.” 

“I don’t,” Cleo says simply. 

Dolores meets her eyes, “Then stop engaging in such lustful behavior, or both of you will be thrown out.”

She freezes in horror, neck burning as she tries to think of _anything_ to say to the elder. 

“These weapons are ready, you’re dismissed.” 

Cleophas practically trips over herself in her haste to leave, to get to Magda’s side. By the angel, they’d been found out. And if _Dolores_ knew, oh everyone would, everyone would-

Magdalena is sitting on her bed, and Cleo’s heart clenches at the sight. 

“They know,” she says, closing the door behind her. 

“We can run away together,” Magdalena halfheartedly offers. 

Cleo’s neck tingles where the rune once appeared, “You know I cannot do that.” 

“I know,” Magda sighs, standing. It’s a small mercy to no longer have her perched on her bed, but now she’s closer, reachable. And Cleo can’t help but reach, has never been good at ignoring her desires, pulls Magdalena in close. 

“After this,” she promises, “we’ll stop.”


End file.
